Dark attraction
by drade666
Summary: Meg convinces Cas to sleep with her but will he be the blushing virgin she thinks he is?


_**Dark attraction**_

"Come on Clarence! Loosen up a little" Meg complained as she eased the angel's trench coat off.

"Meg, I…don't know about this" Cas stuttered nervously as his trench coat and jacket fell to the floor. Meg toyed with Cas' tie running it through her hands as Cas' gaze averted itself to the floor but she could tell he was already past the point of arguing. Meg yanked Cas forward crashing their lips together as she ripped open his shirt then shoving it off of him to join his other clothing on the floor. Meg pulled Cas to the bed then shoved him backwards onto it before making short work of her jacket, top and shoes revealing everything to Cas for the first time. Meg kissed Cas seeing as it was something he knew how to do well, deepening the kiss by pressing her tongue into his mouth with his hands running along her back they'd been here before but not in a bedroom only ever kissed standing up right but now there was no interruptions she was going to get what she wanted.

Cas nipped at Meg's lower lip as his tongue swept the inside of her mouth searching every nook for her taste. Cas' hands slid further down Meg's back to her ass where he squeezed lightly with his hips grinding upwards to brush his hard length against her thigh. Cas had always been a swift learner but even Meg was impressed by how swiftly he was catching on to this concept but she wasn't complaining either. Meg's hands ran over Cas' chest to his stomach feeling the lean muscle there as she gently grazed nails along his flesh. Meg's hands dipped lower undoing the button on his pants followed by the zipper allowing her hand to slip inside to cup Cas through his boxers forcing a gasp from him as they parted from the kiss. Cas moaned as she stroked the line of his cock with her mouth trailing down his neck to his collarbone then to his chest, hips bucking into Meg's hand.

Meg laughed low in her throat she knew Cas was a virgin so she was being gentle but little did she know just how much Cas already knew. Cas used his hands on Meg's ass as leverage, pulling himself up to wrap his mouth around one of her breasts just above where her bra stopped sucking a hickey there before releasing to move to the other one. Meg moaned, tightening her hand around Cas' cock then stroking upwards that's when she felt the grip on her ass tighten with Cas' leg wrapping around one of hers, Meg was suddenly flipped till she was on her back with Cas over her. Cas held Megs hands over her head both of their cloths whisked away with a thought leaving them in nothing but their underwear causing Meg to smirk up at Cas. Cas smiled down at Meg before wrapping his moist, warm mouth around one of her nipples flicking it with his tongue causing her to moan as his hand snaked it's way down her body massaging her inner thigh. Cas moved his hand till he was over Meg's crotch rubbing against the lace and the wet patch that had formed at the entrance to her pussy with his mouth still working her other breast now she moaned even louder spreading her thighs further apart for Cas.

"My, my Clarence…I had no idea you knew so much" Meg taunted causing Cas to look up from her breast giving her nipple one last flick of his tongue before pulling off. Cas smiled wickedly at her as his grip tightened around her wrists, those brilliant blue eyes holding her fast to the mattress.

"I never said I didn't understand the concept," Cas corrected her

Meg didn't even notice that Cas had 'wished' away the last of their clothing until she felt him press his thumb to her clit while delving two other fingers into her wet pussy. Cas' fingers where rough and thick filling her just right as he began to thrust them into her while rubbing his thumb along her clit causing her hips to grind down on them. Meg was a wreathing mess in no time flat his fingers having her begging for more as he captured her mouth one more time then pulled his fingers from her.

"Roll over" Cas' tone was absolute it wasn't a request

"Well…look at…you mister…bossy," Meg taunted with a smile as she panted her meat suit begging for more. Meg kissed Cas again then complied rolling on to her stomach with Cas' hands immediately on her hips hoisting them into the air.

"Now that's a beautiful sight," Cas said smugly

Meg chuckled as she spread her legs for him then couldn't help the comment that came to mind.

"You do know what hole to put it in don't you?" Meg asked sarcastically craning her neck to look over her shoulder at Cas. Cas smirked then leaned in to her ear with hot breath ghosting over the shell making her shiver.

"Yes but if you'd prefer I could always put it in the other one" Cas retorted

Meg moaned at just how good Cas was at the whole dirty talk thing and she could practically hear his lips curve into a smirk. Cas pressed into Meg with a single thrust giving her only a moment to adjust before beginning his rhythm pounding in to her as she groaned in pleasure. Meg clenched her hands in the sheets as her orgasm approached, Cas hitting that sweet spot every time with his hot breath panting against the back of her neck. Cas moaned then bit down on Meg's shoulder making her cry out as her orgasm punched out of her followed by Cas shooting hot cum deep inside her. Cas rode out his orgasm then pulled out before falling beside Meg with her following to lie on top of him, her head resting on his chest while they both caught their breath.

Meg shivered a little when the sweat began to cool on their bodies so Cas waved a hand to pull a blanket over them. Cas wrapped an arm around her tracing lazy patterns over her back while she rubbed her hand over his chest in complete satisfaction.

"Well colour me impressed Clarence" Meg huffed a laugh then smiled up at Cas

"I'm glad I could live up to your expectations" Cas said smiling back down at her

"Oh you did far better then that" Meg stated before placing a kiss to Cas' lips. Cas leaned into the kiss then pulled back as they lay there simply enjoying one another's company.


End file.
